Hilda and the Deerfox Curse
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: While exploring the woods in search of flowers, Hilda and her friends come across a flower known as a Saffrander. However as David took a look at it, some sort of purple like dust got into Twig's eyes causing him to leave a bite on Hilda. What effect could this bite have left, nobody is sure yet.. Cover made by Newgame LD
1. The Unexpected Night

**Hey everyone, been a while. Decided to write something well different. If you're wondering about Loud Mania, I might allow someone else to write that, just message me if you're interested. As for this story, I've been watching a lot of Hilda and with some assistance from several members of the Hilda Discord server I managed to make this. Enjoy.**

 **-Jt**

JTLikesToWrite Presents

Based off of the Netflix Original and books made by Luke Pearson

Hilda and the Deerfox Curse

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Night

This story begins in a city known as Trollberg, a place filled with many different kinds of people filled with many different personalities as well as a giant wall that usually tends to keep trolls from coming in although that only seems to happen during the night. Within the outskirts of the town, a group of friends are seen entering a forest along with a white looking fox with antlers walking alongside them. Though given that it's dark out, what they're currently doing is uncertain.

"Frida, may I ask as to why are we walking through the woods during the night? I wouldn't want to deal with getting haunted by the Marra again in my sleep." Asked the only male in the group wearing an orange shirt.

"Well, we are currently looking for flowers in order to get the new Flower Patch badge for Sparrow Scouts, and I heard about this mystical purple flower that only comes at night. Which is why I decided to go searching for it." Frida replied

"As long as the trolls are on the other side of town, we're in the clear. Although I am curious as to what we'll find." said the only other female that was in the group.

These three have been friends for a while ever since the blue haired girl named Hilda moved into the city. Things were different when she came around, bringing her two friends into different adventures as well as causing problems along the way. Being an adventurer, she decided to join her friends in searching for different flowers as well as the purple mystical one Frida mentioned to David. Her deerfox Twig came along with the crew since it has been through several events in the past although tonight, the creature would be unaware that it would cause something to happen but that would happen to not something but someone. After walking around the forest for a while, the group eventually came across several different types of flowers. Twig then begins to sniff the plants before smelling something that smelled rather magical then the others, Hilda soon noticed exactly what her furry friend had discovered: the mystical purple flower that Frida mentioned.

"Frida look, Twig found that flower you were looking for. *Sniffs* It smells a bit strange though." explained the blue haired girl before giving it to her friend seeing as how that was what they were looking for.

"It's a Saffrander. I didn't think we'd be able to find it." replying in response.

Eventually, David came by after having to deal with getting a bug out of his hair and after noticing the magic flower the boy was becoming curious.

"That flower looks cool Frida, could I have a look?" he asked as his eyes were becoming attracted by the plant's look.

Frida agrees in response before deciding to lie down and look at the sky along with Twig and Hilda. The stars were looking well within the sky although Twig was more focused as to looking at the full moon that appeared, meanwhile David began looking at the Saffrander and then began to slowly shake the magical flower. However, as the young boy began shaking the plant, purple like dust suddenly came out and was heading towards the deerfox which didn't notice before the dust hit its eyes causing it growl. While struggling to get the dust out of his eyes, Twig began to growl a bit more before accidently opening his mouth and biting Hilda's arm.

"Ow Twig, what was that about!?" the girl asked in annoyance. Unfortunately for her, the deerfox couldn't do anything as its eyes were affected by the dust that came from the flower. However the bite that was left seemed to be pretty painful for the blue haired adventurer.

"Hilda, are you alright? I'm sure Twig didn't mean to leave a bite like that." said Frida who got up and was beginning to worry for the condition her friend was in.

"I'm fine Frida, though I think we should head back. Maybe my mum can take care of this. Come on David" the girl replied back in response.

Eventually, the group began heading back to Trollberg so that Hilda and her pet deerfox could get themselves fixed up. However as they were heading back, the group was rather silent after seeing what just took place. Twig never bit anyone and this was causing Hilda to wonder what exactly could've caused her furry antlered fox friend to leave a mark on her which was throbbing in pain. Luckily though, the group made it back into the city and informed Hilda's mother Johanna what happened while they were in the woods. While her mother was taking care of her daughter, Frida and David were informed to remove the dust that got into Twig's eyes back when they were in the woods.

"Oh my, Twig must've left quite a mark on your arm." explained Hilda's mother as she was taking care of her daughter's arm.

"Don't worry Mum, I'm fine. Though I guess that bite is gonna stay there for a while." she said in response

'Is there anything that we could do to help her?" asked Frida and David who were petting Twig as he was resting on Hilda's lap after managing to remove the dust from Twig's eyes.

"I'm afraid not Frida and David. I'd suggest you two head home, it's getting late you know. I'm certain that your parents wouldn't want to worry about what's going on."

"I see, come on David. We'll see you tomorrow Hilda." replied Frida as she and David began leaving the house with David closing the door on their way out.

"Hilda, I'd suggest getting some sleep. Who know how long that bite will last." explained her mother as she began putting away the medical supplies.

"I guess you're right about that. Good night mum" Hilda said as she began to head towards her room with Twig walking by her as well to which her mother responded with wishing her daughter a good night as well. Upon heading to her room, a tiny little elf was sitting on a little hammock with what seemed to be some papers and a pen in its hands.

"Hi Hilda, I uh..heard about what happened when you and Twig were in the woods.' said the tiny little elf

"Heh, hello Alfur and yeah, Twig sure did leave a mark on the arm. Well I best be getting some sleep for now." the girl responded as she began heading towards her bed.

"I'm quite curious as to what flower they came across, surely that must've caused Twig to bite her in the first place. As long as it wasn't the Saffrander, things should be alright. Oh an night Hil-" Upon saying this, Alfur noticed that Hilda and Twig were already sleeping. It only made sense for him to do the same thing.

As everyone began heading to sleep, people were wondering as to why Twig would've done such a thing, but what they didn't know was that the dust that came with flower, which caused the bite soon began affecting the girl's body. While no changes were happening on the outside, changes were being added on the inside as to what this may cause, no one is sure but as the full moon hovered over the city something rather unexpected may come but that's an event that'll take place within the coming days...

To be continued


	2. The First Sign

_**Second chapter is here everyone. I do plan on getting all of the chapters done though I'm not sure as to how long that'll take. Chapter 3 is currently in progress but for now, I must go so enjoy Chapter 2 of Hilda and the Deerfox Curse**_

 _ **-Jt**_

Chapter 2

The First Sign

As the morning sun began to hover over the city skies, Hilda's home more specifically her more would soon became lit with daylight meaning a new day had approached. Upon getting dressed in her usual attire, a pleasant smell had entered the girl's room causing her nose to begin sniffing with her body starting to move alongside it. Something was smelling good and she was certain to find where this smell could be coming from, upon entering the kitchen the girl began to feel the smell a lot more intense all while unaware that her mother was watching her.

"Hilda, what are you up to?" she said in concern.

Upon hearing this, the adventurer quickly opened her eyes and soon realized what she was doing. The young girl noticed that she was in the kitchen with her head close to the frying pan all in front of her own mother.

"Mum, I was just..looking for something to eat and then I smelled something delicious which must've led me to doing this. I'm just gonna go sit and wait. By the way Mum, what were you cooking?" Hilda said upon opening her eyes and noticing what she had been doing.

"I was simply cooking some bacon and eggs and then stopped after seeing what you were doing. Would you like some before heading out?" her mother

"Sure, that would be nice." she said as she began sitting in a nearby chair.

After dealing with that sniffing experience, Hilda began eating Johanna's breakfast. Her mind was questioning as to what could've caused her to do something like that. Could it have something to do with Twig's accidental bite, she wasn't exactly sure. After finishing her food, Hilda began to head out and visit her friends and possibly find an answer to that event she did earlier. As she was walking, a little someone tapped her shoulder and it was Alfur.

"Hello Hilda. I was wanting to ask what was with that well..event you did earlier." he said upon arriving with a paper and pen in hand.

"Alfur, I wasn't expecting you to show up." she said in response.

"Well I heard, you and your mother talking and it got me curious so I went and hopped into your hair so that I could see what was going on. And I saw you sniffing with your eyes closed. May I ask, what exactly caused that?" asked the little elf

"That's something I'm not entirely sure of. It probably had to do something with either that flower me and the others came across or when Twig bit me." Hilda replied

"I see, well in that case I'll be checking the books for information on this flower you and your friends came across last night. I believe it was called a Saffrander if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed it was." the girl responded

After that, Alfur scuffled his way back into Hilda's hair and once the elf was quiet, she went and continued heading over to visit Frida and David. Upon arriving, the two were informed about what happened earlier this morning and both were surprised.

"That sounds a bit off to me, don't you agree Frida?" David asked with concern

"I agree with David. Was there anything else strange that you've experienced or has it only been just sniff-" Frida had suddenly stopped as Hilda was seen behind her sniffing her hair as if there was something inside such as food.

"Hilda, I think there's something wrong with you. You're not usually like this.." the girl responded after making Hilda stop sniffing her hair.

"What? No no Frida, I'm perfectly fine. I'm still the usual adventure loving girl you and David know. Trust me I'm alright." Hilda responded with nervousness in her eyes.

Unfortunately for her, Frida and David weren't exactly pleased with their friend's response. Soon after, little ruffles were heard before Alfur came out of Hilda's hair and it seemed that he found something as a book appeared to be in his hand.

"I think I may have found something. And it may have to do something with that flower you guys came across last night." the little elf responded before dropping the book onto a nearby desk and opening it to a page that showed the flower that the group came across.

"Frida, wasn't that the flower I was just shaking while you and Hilda were lying down?" questioned the boy as he began looking at the image showcasing the flower that they came across the other day.

"Indeed it is, Alfur could I ask why exactly are you showing us a picture of the Saffrander?" the girl replied with a rather concerned look in her eye

"Well Frida, when Hilda explained to me about what happened yesterday and what she was doing earlier this morning, I decided to take a look as to what you guys discovered. Apparently, a Saffrander can leave an effect upon reaching contact with a human body. And we all know what happened next right?"

All eyes were pointed at Hilda upon saying this.

"And then Twig bit my arm. But what's going to happen after that?" Hilda asked with curiosity in which David responded with

"Hilda, you mean to tell us you've never seen a horror movie before?"

"Well no I haven't, even after me and Mum moved to Trollberg. Why must you ask David?"

"In most horror films, someone can be bit by a wolf before causing them to turn into a werewolf. Sure it's been used many times but I don't think it's happened in real life." the young boy replied

After a few seconds of silence, Hilda responded.

"In other words?"

"It means that you're going to transform in the coming days." Frida responded

Upon hearing this, Hilda soon began to question the words she just heard within her mind.

 _*Transformed? But surely that can't actually happen to someone in the real world right? This has to be a dream or an illusion. I can't be possibly cursed from that bite can't I?*_

"You guys aren't joking are you?" the girl asked with concern hoping that her friends were simply doing this for fun. Unfortunately for her, they weren't as Frida spoke up once again and responded with.

"Technically, you won't transform just yet..."

Hilda's mind: _*Oh no, they aren't joking aren't they*_

"However, there are a few signs that show some changes to the human with the affected mark. Examples include: Getting more hungry than usual, louder growling, as well as constant sniffing. Oh and scratching."

"What am I going to do? I can't just transform into an animal, let alone a deerfox of all things since Twig bit me. Somebody please tell me this is a dream and that I'm just sleeping..." Hilda said with a panicked look into her eyes.

"Hilda, Hilda calm down just calm down. You'll be fine, as long as nothing else happens and we find a cure things should be a-ok." Alfur explained to the nervous girl as he did his best to calm her down.

"Alfur, how exactly am I supposed to be calm when I have been cursed by a flower and is suppose to transform into an animal?"

"Well maybe me, Frida and David could keep you company. And see if any other signs are to happen before you eventually turn into a deerfox." the elf replied back

"I'm just hoping that she doesn't at least bite any of us cause I wouldn't want to be affected." David responded

So the group went towards Hilda's home but forgot to inform her mother about what they discovered regarding the Saffrander though it was probably for the best so that she doesn't get worried. Once her friends left and with Alfur and Twig sleeping, Hilda soon began to twist and turn within her sleep before waking up. A sudden thought appeared in her mind:

* _Something smells, I must catch it*_

The blue haired girl quickly got out of her sleep and began heading towards the kitchen once again. Her nose had begun sniffing for something, eventually it went and opened the fridge and began looking for something. The noise was beginning to bother Johanna in her sleep and quickly got out of bed just to see what was causing such ruckus.

*Yawn* "Hilda, is that you? It's the middle of the night and I'm trying to get some-" the mother soon stopped upon noticing her daughter. The girl had her hand on the door, with a piece of food in her mouth, and her eyes were closed.

"What on earth is going on here? Hilda, you should be sleeping right now, not searching for food in the middle of the night."

*Muffled* "But mum, I'm perfectly fine. Just looking for something to eat that's all." replied the young girl.

Eventually, Hilda soon began heading back to her room. But as she was walking, her mother stood there and as she was fixing the fridge she began to think.

* _Something isn't right. She's never like this, something is wrong and I better get to the bottom of this. But for now, I best be heading back to bed.*_

As the night sky hovered over Trollberg, some of its residents were beginning to question some things. And the one question on everyone's mind was this: What exactly is wrong with Hilda? No one was exactly sure but they'll get an answer eventually...


	3. Stranger and Stranger

Chapter 3: Stranger and Stranger

The morning sun had begun hovering over Trollberg meaning a new day was approaching. Over at Hilda's house, the girl was just getting ready for school and needed to get some things ready before heading off. But when she went to the bathroom to clean her teeth something odd had shown up. It seemed that some parts of her teeth have gotten a bit sharper because it wasn't like that before.

* _First, I was bit, then informed that I had magic inside me and would transform, and now my teeth have gotten sharper. Could this get any stranger?* the girl said within her mind._

Unfortunately for her, she soon began hearing something snoring but oddly enough, it wasn't Alfur, or her mum, rather it came from something else in the house but it wasn't a Nisse though but instead came from a voice she never hear. Upon entering her room she noticed Twig lying on the ground and was strangely mumbling about something.

* _Snore* "_ Oh what am I going to do? _" *Snore*_ "Surely she knew about what happened after I accidentally bit her." _*Snore*_ "Oh wait, we never watched scary films back in Trollberg." said the snoring deerfox as it was sleeping

With a surprised and confused look on her face, Hilda went and decided to speak.

"Uh...Twig? Was that you?"

Both stood in place and weren't even sure what exactly was going on. It got weird that the two eventually didn't know what to say before beginning to think inside their heads.

Hilda: * _Did Twig actually speak? Surely this is just a dream.*_

Twig: * _Wait, she can actually understand what I'm saying?! This can't be true.*_

And then both began to speak but at the same time.

"This isn't a dream isn't it? Surely one of us is sleeping. This can't be because of the bite right?" For the two of them, the two just started at each other until Hilda decided to say something.

"This morning couldn't possibly get any weirder. And I'm the one that usually goes on adventures."

"That is true, but I'm pretty sure you're wondering how I, a deerfox of all things is even talking right?" asked her pet deerfox

"Indeed I am, I'm not exactly sure if this was a side effect of the bite you left me that the others forgot to mention."

*Sigh* "I think it might be another effect but it wasn't my fault, your pal David was the one that shook the flower in the first place. Sure none of us were exactly aware if the plant had some sort of magic but still, couldn't he have simply just looked at it?" Twig didn't seem to be happy about this as he has now brought a curse upon his owner and from what Hilda has been doing lately, things may have gotten more stranger than they usually are.

"Look Twig, you don't need to get annoyed about this I'm pretty sure we'll find a cure. I'm just not sure how long it's going t-"

"Hilda, I made you some breakfast. You should come and eat it before it gets cold." Said her mother who seemed to have woken up already and was preparing for the day ahead.

"Sorry Twig, we'll talk later." Hilda said before leaving her room.

"Look, just be careful and try not to cause anything strange." Her Deerfox said in response before the sound of a shut door was brought upon his hearing.

While in the kitchen, the girl began to process what just happened a few minutes ago. It was a bit off that now she can understand Twig and the fact that her teeth are exactly the same as his.

*I guess a change is bound to happen soon...* her consciousness thought with a sigh of concern.

"Mum, did you make any more eggs? I'm kinda hungry."

"My my, didn't expect you to be more hungry than usual. Oh and um Hilda, I'm going to be out for a while so don't be back late." Replied her mother before passing the eggs and heading out the door.

Once everything was finished, Hilda was now alone and wasn't exactly sure on how she should spend the day. Could another effect happen, could everything get worse? That was something the girl was unsure of, eventually she went and picked up the phone deciding to contact her friends and see if they wanted to do something. However, neither Frida nor David responded. Soon after, Hilda just decided to take a walk across town so that she can clear her thoughts regarding the current situation.

Throughout the afternoon and while walking through the local town, nothing really interesting seemed to be going on. That was until a nearby thud was heard which managed to catch our adventurer's attention. Upon inspection, it appeared to be a feathered friend of hers.

*Grunt* Guess I took a wrong turn. Oh, and I fell inside a trash can. Could this day get any worse? said the feathered creature.

"Raven? Is that you?" Hilda asked as she grabbed her friend out of the metal can.

"Helga? I mean Hilda, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Haven't seen you since inescapable house. How've you been?"

"Well...not well due to something that happened. I'd rather not explain. I was just walking through town before I found you stuck in a can." She responded

"I see, well in that case perhaps I could join you in this walk of yours?" asked the Raven as it was busy getting the pieces of bread crumbs stuck in its feathers.

"That would be nice. Always good to have company." His friend replied back.

As the two were walking, Raven began to question why was a bite mark left on Hilda's arm. It wouldn't take long before she went and explained everything that has happened ever since that night. The creature was surprised about hearing this as this was something unexpected for him. But then as the two began heading back to Hilda's home, a sudden rock came with it being thrown towards Raven. Upon turning her head, the girl had noticed that it was Trevor who she hadn't seen ever since the Black Hound incident. She was surprised to be seeing him again especially after he didn't leave a good impression when she first moved to Trollberg.

"Trevor, I wasn't expecting to see you here. You didn't happen to throw a rock at me did you?" Hilda asked with concern with Raven beside her and having an angered look on his face considering that he had been hit with a rock before.

"Well, me and my friends were just practicing our throwing. I didn't mean for that rock to hit your feathered friend over there. Sorry about that. Heh-heh." the boy replied nervously.

As the two were walking, Trevor's group of friends went back to throwing rocks around. But when they threw all at once, each rock unfortunately began heading towards the grey raven once again. It wasn't long before he said "Not again..." and then each rock began taking hits before causing the bird to pass out onto the ground. Once noticing the condition of her friend, Hilda wasn't pleased about what she just witnessed.

"..."

"It wasn't me I swear, my group didn't know their rocks was going to hit him all of a sudden."

Within Hilda's head, she wasn't exactly happy with what just happened to her pal Raven. It was seeming to annoy her but then she started to growl leaving Trevor surprised as that has been something he hasn't seen her done before.

"Um, Hilda are you uh...growling?" the boy questioned.

"Grrr..."

Everyone in Trevor's group weren't exactly sure on what to think of this so after a few minutes of awkward silence, they just left leaving Trevor himself just standing there completely unsure as to what he should do.

"Hilda? Are you….alright?"

Hilda didn't seem to respond, in fact her growing was beginning to get a bit more louder leaving a conscious Raven in a state of shock seeing as how she never acted like that before. It wasn't until long before the girl began walking towards Trevor with a growl that was getting louder by the second.

"Uh, Hilda this isn't funny..."

The boy was starting to get nervous as with each step he took, she would get closer. Meanwhile, Raven didn't want to continue seeing the girl acting strange so in order to bring her home he had to change forms.

"Hey kid, we're getting out of here pronto!"

After switching to the Great Raven form, the bird grabbed his angered friend and brought her up into the sky before taking off. While on the ground:

"What did I just witness?" Trevor questioned himself before deciding to catch up to his friends.

As the giant bird began flying over town, Hilda herself began to snap out. Once finished she had realized that she was sitting on top of Raven while oddly not falling off. It would only be a few seconds before she decided to speak.

"Raven, where are we going? I thought we were just walking through town." the conscious girl had questioned.

"We were and- wait, you don't remember what happened when we came across Trevor?" the bird asked

"Well, we were just walking and then Trevor showed up. That's all I recall happening." she responded

*Oh no. Something's wrong. I just hope she can tell me.*

Soon enough, the two did a quick flight over to a coming tree. Once landing and reverting back to his small form, questions were to be answered.

"Helga, I mean Hilda. Would you happen to explain what's been happening lately? I haven't seen you growl before."

*Sigh* "Well, the other night me and my friends went looking for flowers. We found this one called a Saffrander but when David began shaking it, he caused some sort of magic to blind Twig making him bite my arm. Just yesterday, Alfur informed me that the flower can leave an effect on someone and well...the others informed me that I'd transform..."

"...So...I guess that explains the growling that you did earlier. But since your pet deerfox bit you, that means that you're going to turn into a deerfox." Raven questioned

"You'd be right about that. I don't really how to feel about this, I'm a bit worried about all of this happening."

"Look kid, I'm worried about this as well. But hey, I'll keep an eye on ya. Maybe I could join your friends and make sure you don't do anything crazy once your body changes."

"Heh, thanks Raven." said Hilda

After switching back to his Great Raven form, the thunderbird figured it was best that he brought his friend back to her house given that the sun was beginning to set. After flying for ten minutes, the two eventually made it to Hilda's home. Once the two said goodbyes, Hilda herself was now alone. Well only for a few minutes as while resting on her bed next to a sleeping Twig, the door was soon heard opening which caught the girl's attention. Meanwhile, on the other side of the house.

"What a day. Guess I should fix that work schedule." said an exhausted Johanna as she began heading towards the couch.

The mother herself eventually passed out having fallen asleep upon reaching contact with the leathery furniture. With her eye still looking through the peephole, Hilda decided to head back to sleep completely unaware that both Alfur and Twig were looking at her with worried looks in their eyes.

*Oh Hilda, what are we going to do once the change happens...*

To be continued


	4. The First Night

Chapter 4

The First Night

" _Open your eyes and wake up. Wake up Hilda*_

Hearing these words, Hilda went and did what the unknown voice had said but once she did so, the girl realized that she was somewhere rather...different.

"Who said that, where am I?" She questioned upon waking up.

The girl had realized that she was in some sort of blackish void and that she was resting on a pool of water that some way or another wasn't causing her to sink. After looking around for a few minutes a click was heard causing her to see that the random sound showcased a mirror nearby. After heading towards the object, something strange happened because once Hilda went and put her hand towards it, her reflection did the same thing. But the reflection's appearance was rather different as it showed Hilda, but with white fur, antlers, and a tail...

Both gasped before staying silent for a few seconds until one of them decided to speak.

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" The regular Hilda had questioned.

"First of all, I am you but different. Second of all, I'm not exactly sure as to why we're here. All I can tell is that this is a dream." Replied the furry version of the girl.

"What do you mean by different?" The normal one asked.

"By different, I mean that this is how you'll look like once you transform..." the animalistic one responded.

A sudden shock was soon felt within Hilda's heart. That was what she'll look like, surely that wasn't true but alas it may be true.

"Look, I know you're unsure about this. Trust me, I am as well but both of us can get through this. We've come across trolls, elves, and so many other creatures so who's to say that a simple change can bring us down." Said the furry version.

"That is true. Hopefully we can find a cure." Hilda responded.

"I hope so. We'll talk later because for now you must wake up." Her animalistic self-replied back.

"Wait what?"

And then with a puff of smoke, the transformed version of Hilda disappeared. Just mere seconds later, the girl herself soon felt pushed as a hole formed by the water took shape which ended up pulling her in. And then, reality took shape.

*Gasp* "So it was a dream after all. What am I going to tell the others about th- *grumble*

A sudden grumble had come out of her stomach, after a few seconds nothing seemed to happen but then it returned leaving her in a bit of pain which caught Twig's attention.

"Hilda, what's wrong? Did another side effect happen?" The pet asked.

*Grunt* "Y-yeah, I'm fine Twig. Just felt a bit pain in my stomach." To Hilda's surprise, the shocked both Twig and Alfur who was just waking up from a night's rest.

"Wait, did you say pain in your stomach?" The elf asked with a worried look.

Hilda nodded in response.

In just ten seconds, the tiny elf quickly went to his books looking for the page regarding the Saffrander. After finding the page, everything soon became quiet.

"Alfur, is everything alright?" The deerfox asked with concern.

"Hilda, that pain you felt in your stomach? It was the final side effect…" the elf responded.

Both Twig and his owner left shocked looks on their faces as this was something neither of them were expecting to hear.

"Oh no, this can only mean…"

"That she'll transform and given that tonight is another full moon, I'm afraid the effects will take place." the elf said with a sad look on his face

Silence was soon felt across the room as no one knew exactly what to say. Things would quickly get interrupted by a certain mother.

"Hilda, your friends are here. You're free to hang out with them but please be back before sunset." She said from across the hall.

"We'll try to find a solution while you're gone…" said Twig

"I hope so. Don't really want to keep thinking about this and I have a feeling my stomach is going to feel pain throughout the day. I'll see you two later." Said Hilda

"Bye Hilda." Both Twig and Alfur responded as the girl began heading out the door.

After a quick breakfast along with a short talk with her mother, the three needed to figure out on what to do. Especially after being informed about what was to happen later that night.

"So, are you ready for all of this?" Frida asked

"Not quite. I'm really worried about all of this cause what if I lost control or went crazy? Or...or-" the blue haired girl responded nervously.

"Hilda." Her good friend said with a finger on her lip. "Just calm down. You'll get through this and you've got two of your friends with you."

"I believe we got a book earlier explaining how to prepare for a situation like this." Said David before opening Frida's bag and taking a book out of it.

'Situations for Different Curses' (Includes Werewolves, Snakes, and many others) titled the book.

"According to the book, it says that in order to prepare for a transformation it suggests tying the victim up onto a chair in case they go crazy. Make sure that you use a chain because victims can tear through rope easily." Frida explained to her worried friend

Hilda could only respond with a gulp.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Hilda. Although we're not sure what will exactly happen once the moon is up but we'll be there." The boy responded

"Thanks guys." The girl said before continuing with "Guess we should get the supplies before the sun sets."

Eventually, the three make it to a nearby store. Getting the required supplies didn't exactly seem to take very long as each item that was required was easy to locate. But then, the group got to the cash register.

"Okay, so it'll cost you twenty dollars for the chain plus the key, as well as the fake handcuff, and chair. May I have the money please?" said the cashier as he was giving the items to Hilda and David for them to bag.

Responding with a simple nod, Frida quickly went to her bag and pulled out the required payment. After grabbing it, her two friends finished bagging and were ready to head off. While walking, Hilda herself was a bit worried as the sun was slowly beginning to show its signs of setting. It wouldn't be long before the girl closed her eyes and went back to a place she found herself in earlier.

"So, you managed to get the supplies." said a familiar voice from before

Upon opening her eyes, Hilda realized that she had returned to the black void that she was in within her dream from the morning. Her transformed counterpart seemed to have a calm appreciated look on her face.

"Heh, I guess we're ready then. But, will you still be here once the effects take place?" she asked

"That I'm not so sure of. Maybe we'll both find out sooner or later." her transformed self-replied.

After a few seconds, Hilda had begun to worry about something else.

"Wait."

Her other form quickly turned her head with a confused glare.

"What if I go crazy? And most importantly, what will my mum think about all of this?"

"To answer both questions, I'm not exactly sure. But what I am sure of is that your mother will understand once you inform her. I mean, you and your friends are heading to your house to get ready right?" said the changed child

The normal version could only respond with a simple "Yes" to which the other version replied with: "Well, I know for certain that she'll understand about the current situation but I think that may take a while once everything takes effect."

"I don't want her to worry." Hilda said with her face showing a more worried and sad look.

"I think you must get going. Night is soon approaching." Her changed self said before quickly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After being snapped back into reality, the girl had noticed Frida and David with confused looks. The two then realized that it was best not to question what they had witnessed but the group would continue their walk after noticing that the sun was beginning to set. Fortunately for the three, Hilda's home was closely nearby so time wasn't running out. At least, not yet...

While at home, Johanna was simply thinking about everything that's been happening to her daughter ever since she found her up in the middle of the night. She was certain that there was something wrong but wasn't exactly sure as to what that problem could actually be. Things would soon be answered as a sudden creak was heard coming from the door which only meant one thing. Hilda and her friends had returned.

"Hilda, thank goodness you're here. Listen we need to talk."

"Just a minute mum. Me and the others have to take care of something and-" her daughter was quickly interrupted as when Frida and David had entered, the boy accidentally dropped the items that they purchased earlier.

*I was hoping that didn't happen…* the blue haired whispered quietly

"David, why is there a chain, handcuff, and a chair on the floor?" The mother asked with a confused glare.

"Uh...w-well you see, the thing is uh...we were gonna go try something out." The young boy explained.

Johanna wasn't exactly pleased with David's response.

"You're not falling for this are you." Said Frida

The mother's response was a simple "No". Hilda figured that it was time to come clean. Especially given that it was almost time.

"Look, I can explain. But while we talk, could Frida and David get me ready?"

With an annoyed sigh, her mother decided to let her daughter set everything up. Once she was tied up and everything was in place, the girl soon began explaining to her mother what has been to happening to her ever since she came home with a bite left on her arm. Once finished, a few minutes of silence had passed before Johanna decided to speak after hearing everything that's taken place.

"So let me get this straight. After Twig bit you, some magic from a flower that you three came across entered your body and now you're suppose to transform into a deerfox tonight?" She said completely unaware that Twig entered the scene with Alfur sitting on top of his head.

"Yes unfortunately. Look mum, I didn't want you to worry about all of this." Her daughter responded before putting her head down in shame.

Johanna knew that it wasn't exactly Hilda's fault. Neither she nor her friends knew something like this was going to happen. Waiting for something to be said, she went and spoke.

"No need to worry about me Hilda. I know you're worried but you'll get through this. It's a simple change after all right?"

To Hilda's surprise, her mother was alright with what was happening and wasn't mad or annoyed. Before thinking of what to say, Hilda was soon given a hug by her mother meaning that she'll be there for her. That, and that her friends along with Twig and Alfur were there as well. The only thing now was simply waiting for the moon to rise but all thoughts would soon be interrupted by something loud.

 ***DING! DONG! DING DONG!***

The local bell of Trollberg had begun to leave a loud bang across the town. While it usually signified when a new hour was approaching, it could signify whenever the sun was setting or rising. Given that it was setting, the bell was signifying that the night was approaching and just in time to as the moon was showing signs of appearing.

Meanwhile inside the house, Hilda felt a grumble in her stomach.

"Would it be alright if I used the restroom? I think I may have eaten too much from these past few days."

Thinking for a few seconds, her mother gave her permission to do so. But while, Frida and David were busy untying the sitting girl, no one seemed to be aware that the moon had risen and it was shining on top of Hilda. Once inside, she was simply making sure nothing was wrong when all of a sudden she felt something itch.

*My hand is itchy all of a sudden*

After making sure her hand wasn't itchy anymore, the girl went to take a look at herself in the mirror when something showed up that caught her off guard.

Inside the living room, Frida and everyone else was wondering what was taking Hilda so long. However none would have to wait any longer when suddenly.

"Ahhh!"

A sudden scream was heard catching everyone off guard and with a quick rush to the bathroom, the door suddenly opened revealing what was happening. With Hilda coming out of the room, something caught Alfur's attention. Instead of his friend having normal skin, the elf noticed that she was now covered with white fur and then only meant one single thing.

"The change has begun…"

"Alfur, what are we going to do? I don't want my daughter to worry." Johanna whispered

"I'm afraid we can't do anything. We'll sadly have to watch the change take place before our eyes." the elf said with a sad look on his face

With the two looking at what was taking place, along with Frida and David covering each other's eyes, Hilda had begun to feel a slight bit of pain as the transformation took place. Once her body had been covered with white fur, she soon felt something begin to grow. After a few seconds of grunting in pain, a sudden rip was heard. Questioning as to where the rip came from, a shock came onto her face after seeing what happened.

She had grown a tail. One that looked the exact same as Twig's tail.

*Oh no, now I've grown a tail. Hopefully this ends soon cause I don't know how much more pain I can take an-*

"Ow, my head. What's happening!? Ow ow ow!"

With her head now feeling some sort of pain, everyone took a step back as no one was sure as to what could happen next. Hilda herself was grunting in pain but said pain quickly came and went as two antlers began coming out of her head and it was a bit painful for her.

*Oh man. Now she's really taking shape…* Twig thought with a scared look before hiding behind the couch.

After dealing with two different changes forming onto her body, it wouldn't be long before the girl had noticed that her hands had already turned into claws. All that was left were a few more changes

With everyone seeing the change take place, Hilda was beginning to feel a lot more pain as both her face and ears were beginning to go through a process. For her ears, they were beginning to grow a bit allowing her to hear a lot more than usual. As for her head, she was beginning to feel it stretch as it was now taking the form of a muzzle before ending it with her nose turning black. The change had concluded, she was now a humanoid deerfox.

With the change having been complete, silence had entered the room. Once everyone took noticed of the affected child, no one was sure who should speak first.

"So that's what she looks like now that she changed? At least it didn't get any worse." Said Frida, as she and David opened their eyes.

"Mhm. Thank goodness I can still talk. Wait, where's Twig?" asked Hilda

While not saying anything, Alfur quickly pointed towards the nearby couch. When looking behind, Hilda noticed Twig shredding in fear and forming a sad look on his face.

"Twig. It's alright, no need to fear. I may have transformed but I'm still me." The girl said, attempting to calm down her furry friend.

Twig eventually got rid of his sadness and began looking at the girls' new body. Once finished, the deerfox soon began to cuddle next to her signifying that he liked this new change. Noticing this, Hilda began to cuddle alongside her little pet. After cuddling for a few seconds, her mother would soon speak.

"I don't know what to say, are you alright Hilda? You're not feeling any pain or change in mind are you?" She asked

"No, it's still me. As for any pain, I don't feel anything right now." Her daughter replied, with a slight smile on her face.

With both girls about to hug each other, Hilda soon began to smell something that was somewhere nearby. That something turned out to be Raven as he accidentally slammed into a window. Right as he was about to fall off, the girl quickly grabbed the bird and brought it inside.

"Phew, thanks kid. And, what the heck happened to you!?" The bird said, with shocked look

After spending nearly ten minutes of explaining everything that has happened so far, Raven was caught up on the current situation.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked

"I'm afraid that's what we're unsure of at the moment. Who knows how long this will last." Hilda replied

"Well I think its best me and David get going. We'll hopefully figure something out by tomorrow." said Frida

And with that, the two left leaving Hilda and the others inside and alone. Seeing as how it was getting late, the girl decided to get some rest. As Alfur and Twig were heading back to Hilda's room and with Raven switching back to his Great Raven form, Johanna decided to rest alongside her daughter. With Hilda resting on her mother's lap, Johanna would quickly say this before heading to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my little deerfox."


	5. The Second Night

Chapter 5

The Second Night

*Johanna and Hilda are seen sleeping on the couch. The mother is awake while her daughter is still resting peacefully*

"ZZZ…"

"Um…"

"ZZZ…"

"Hilda, wake up."

*Successfully, the young child wakes up completely unaware that a slight bit of drool was seen coming out of her mouth."

"Yaaaaawwn! Morning mum, how long was I sleeping for?" Hilda asked, with her eyes still adjusting to the morning sun.

*Once adjusted, she decide to see if she was still in her transformed state. Thankfully, she noticed that her body was back to normal. The girl sighed in relief.*

"I see that you turned back to normal but what happens now?" asked her mother

"What do you mean Mum?"

"Well, none of us are entirely sure how long this curse will last. The only solution I could come up with was going out to the woods and searching for a possible cure." she suggested.

Thinking about this for a few minutes, Hilda realized that it wasn't a bad idea to go searching for materials. As long as the sun was still out she wouldn't have to worry about changing. It was only when night approached that she was hoping to return home before then. Given that nobody else in Trolberg know about the girl's current situation, it would only be a matter of time before some bit of news broke out.

"I guess you're right about searching." Being the only thing the girl could say after all that thinking.

Noticing that her daughter accepted the suggestion, a simple thumbs up was shown. When finished, Johanna went and helped get her daughter prepared for what this search could have in store. After everything was finished and a quick hug, the new day had begun.

Within the local town of Trolberg, Frida was simply taking a walk with nothing seemingly going on or being thought within the inside of her head. However her mind was pulled back into reality as a sudden conversation had caught her attention.

Having found a place to hide, the girl had noticed that Trevor and his group seemed to be discussing about a topic that she quickly realized.

"Remember that blue haired girl we saw the other day?" Asked one of the members

"You mean Hilda right?" Said another one of the members, doing the best they can at answering the other's question.

"That's who he's referring to." Trevor responded, answering to both questions.

"Well why exactly are we discussing about her of all things? Shouldn't we practice kicking cans?" Asked another one of the members, specifically the one that snorted whenever laughing.

"The reason why is that the girl had been acting a lot more strange than usual, said Trevor, I mean, she growled at me remember?"

Everyone else in the group nodded in response given that all of them experienced that happening the other day.

*Oh no, now they're questioning about Hilda.* Frida thought within her mind. However, things wouldn't be any greater for Trevor began to speak once again only this time saying,

"Which is why we're going to go look for her tonight and see what exactly is going on!"

It was then that the group heard sudden running as Frida was seen quickly leaving the discussion. Everyone was confused but simply shrugged it off. As for the girl, she began heading towards David's to inform him about the situation. However, she wouldn't have to as her friend was seen walking out of his house while getting a bug out of his hair.

"Frida? What's wrong, and what's with the running?" The boy asked, while attempting to get the bug out of his hair.

"David, Trevor and his group are getting suspicious about Hilda and now they're going to see what exactly is going on." Frida explained, while exhausted and gasping for air.

With both now questioning as to what they should do, Hilda comes nearby.

"Morning you two, what exactly are you two doing?" she said.

Both of her friends couldn't respond and only left things in silence. Neither were sure if they should inform their friend about their recent discovery.

"N-nothing. We were just talking about how are we going to find a cure to your curse." said David

"Oh, well that's funny actually. Because I was just about to head to the library so that I can look for answers." said Hilda

"Well perhaps me and David could join you. That way things could be easier." Frida said, adding into the conversation.

Thinking about that for a few seconds, Hilda realized that her friend did have a point. She then quickly gave the two the approval to come along with her.

The library itself seemed to be the same for the three ever since the last time they were there. Every book was still in place with new ones that were recently added. The trio was mostly certain that the Librarian was around somewhere, putting books in certain places.

"Hmm, if I was a book containing a cure to a curse, where would I be?" Hilda questioned while quietly tapping her foot.

All of a sudden, a loud slam was heard at a nearby table. The sound itself came from a huge book that Frida and David were carrying. The girl assumed that her friends had some assistance from the Librarian and she was right as the mysterious woman was seen on a ladder while bringing said ladder somewhere else all while doing a bow before leaving.

"So...about that cure." Said Hilda

"Apparently, the Librarian said that this book would take you directly to any page to any kind of information on any kind of spell or cure." Frida explained.

"Hmm, find a page that has the items needed to cure of deerfox curse." said David

Upon saying this, the book suddenly opened and turned to the specific page that the three were looking for. When finished, Frida began to read what exactly they'd need. Inside it stated:

" _To cure the curse brought by a deerfox, you must have these required materials."_

 _-A rock, one that come from the trolls_

 _-Coal, ones that the Marra use_

 _-A Saffrander, the cause of your problems_

 _-And finally some silver._

" _Have all of these before midnight strikes tomorrow or the effects shall be permanent."_

Before closing the book, Hilda made sure that a copy of the page was made so that no one has to worry about a missing page. The ripped out page was quickly put back inside the book before the three left.

Getting each material wasn't an easy task as the group did encounter some problems when collecting, though the Saffrander was easy to find. Given that Hilda was use to dealing with creatures back in her old home, getting a rock from a troll wasn't that hard. But looking for silver did cause some issues, as no one had clue as to where silver could be located. They were informed of there being some located at the railroads near Mininn's Peak, so the three decided to go there. Thankfully, there was some nearby metal next to the tracks. However, the group knew that this last item wouldn't go down that easy without thinking of a solution.

Doing things within Huldrawood can be an odd experience, particularly during the evening. Only a few people in town knew what takes place in those woods during a simple night. With the sun quickly setting, it was only a matter of time before the changes took place once again.

Hilda and her friends were running through the woods, trying to figure out where exactly this Marra camp could most likely be but to no avail. Eventually, they got lost.

"Oh boy, we're lost." Hilda said in annoyance

"Um Hilda, look." said David, pointing at something that caught Hilda's attention.

David had noticed that the sun was setting with the moon beginning to take its place. The sun soon disappears with Hilda beginning to duck down and groan in pain.

"Hilda?" Frida and David asked in concern

Hilda's groans only became louder as a purple aura began surrounding her, this would soon lead to her soon changing into her deerfox self as the purple aura soon caused a flash of light to appear. When finished, her groans would soon become a growl with her friends falling down shortly after.

"Hmm, guess I'm stuck like this again." said the changed child.

While her friends nodded in agreement, Hilda began to smell something. The scent she discovered consisted of smoke and flames meaning that a nearby fire was ignited. The three took pursuit but not for very long as they found what they were looking for.

The Marra camp itself wasn't all the interesting to see given that it only consisted of several logs with a campfire in the middle. The only exception being that the flame was in green and that a group of teenagers were surrounding said flame. But now the three faced a new problem, how would they get a piece of coal without getting caught. Luckily, Frida thought of a plan. Meanwhile,

"Remember that kid that slapped me, I still have him with me and he isn't leaving anytime soon." Said the Twin Tailed Marra

"I wonder what kind of other things we could do to him." said one with glasses.

*Ahem*

Everyone in the camp quickly turned their heads towards where the sudden sound came from. They soon realized that it was Frida.

"Hey everyone. Long time no see." she said

"Oh, it's you." said Kelly

"What do you want kid? Come back to become a Marra?" asked one of the members

"Y yes actually." Frida said with a nervous tone.

As this was taking place, no one seemed to notice that Hilda was heading towards the nearby flame. To make sure no noise was made, she quietly and slowly grabbed a piece of coal that was almost about to be engulfed in a flame. However, this success wouldn't last for long because as the girl was about to leave.

*Snap*

A broken twig was soon heard catching everyone's attention. Seeing as to where it came from, everyone noticed that it was Trevor and his group and while most were surprised, the boy had noticed what he was talking about earlier.

"There she is!" He said with a finger that was pointed towards the blue haired girl.

With everyone noticing Hilda quickly running away with the coal in hand, her friends caught pursuit with the group of the Marra and Trevor chasing after them.

After nearly half an hour of running, the three made their way back into Trolberg but were quickly surrounded as both Trevor, his group, and the Marra had all caught up.

"We got you now, and there's nowhere to run." said the Twin Tailed Marra, just as her eyes began to turn green.

With Hilda beginning to growl, Frida being worried, and David hiding behind her the three weren't sure as to what they should do. But then, a sudden burst of thunder had shown within the sky and a familiar bird came soaring down.

"Hang on Helga, I mean Hilda!" said the Great Raven

With a quick jump, Hilda and her friends were able to get onto their feathered friend while Trevor and the others stood in blank awe.

"Hey, you three alright?" the bird asked

"Yes, we are. Thanks Raven." said Hilda

"Anytime, well I guess I should bring you all back to your homes now."

Before Hilda could be brought back home, both David and Frida were brought to their homes. Wishing each other a good night, the two soon entered their houses. As for Hilda, she was soon brought to her own home and informed her mother about what happened while she was gone.

"Well, at least this curse shall be gone pretty soon. And you're saying that the curse must be broken before tomorrow night?" asked Alfur, whom Hilda forgot to say morning to earlier.

"Indeed Alfur, oh and sorry if I forgot to say morning to you earlier." Hilda replied

"Given that you're still in your transformed state, I'd say to get some rest. I'm gonna go see if I can find a way to get this cure mode. Good night Hilda." said the elf as he began to leave.

"Good night Alfur." said Hilda

"Well, it's best that you should get some sleep. You want to be ready for the cure don't you Hilda?" asked her mother

"Yes I do." Hilda responded

With both wishing each other a nights rest, the two soon went to their rooms. Twig got up after noticing that his owner had returned. Once finished petting and informing Twig about how she found a cure, the two went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the twin tailed Marra appeared while standing near a tree. She didn't seemed to be please and was still looking for Hilda and her friends but to no avail. Before leaving, a short laugh echoed throughout town which caught a flying raven's attention before thinking that it was nothing and before flying somewhere else.


	6. The Last Night

**Well, this is it. The last chapter, this surely took forever to do. However, before we continue, let me answer a few questions.**

 **-To vincentberkan (Chapter 5): Clever eye ya got there. Indeed the kid that slapped the Marra was a reference to Your Own Massive Nightmare. Heck if you want to, you can tell birby6 that I referenced his story.**

 **-To Marius Wales (Chapter 1): Yes, this is indeed based off of the whole werewolf scenario.**

 **-To Guest (Chapter 4): Would the idea work? I'm not so sure. It might work as an episode for the show but we'll have to wait until 2020 to find out. As for it being in the comics, that's sorta unlikely given that Pearson is working on a new book.**

 **And with all those questions answered, enjoy Hilda and the Deerfox Curse Chapter 6: The Last Night.**

Chapter 6

The Last Night

The morning sun had already passed, and Hilda having already returned to her neutral state is simply looking out the window while breathing a short sigh.

"You seem to be up early." said a tiny voice

"Alfur, you're back. How is the cure going?" Hilda asked, hoping the elf had some good news.

"Well the cure is going well. Although I had to go through town in order to perform it," the elf stated, "Luckily, it's almost complete and should be ready before sunset."

"That's great to hear. And thanks for helping." said Hilda

"Anytime Hilda, to be honest I don't think any of us were expecting to deal with a situation like this. Except this is you that we're talking about and we know how adventurous you are." Alfur replied

Before continuing, a yawn was heard that caught the two's attention. Noticing that it was Twig, Hilda began to pet his head which left the deerfox in a satisfied mood.

"Guess this'll be the last day you'll be able to understand what I'm saying huh." the creature said

"It seems that way Twig, it was fun while it lasted though. Even if we didn't speak that much."

Twig nodded in reply as both knew that he was right, with the curse and looking for a cure, not that much conversations seemed to happen between the two. But as Hilda was about to get going, her mother soon came out of her room.

*Yawn* "Good morning." said Johanna, with a tired look still showing on her face.

"Morning mum. Alfur said that he was able to make a cure and that it's almost complete." said Hilda

"That's great to hear." Her mother replied while making a cup of coffee before beginning to take a sip.

However, before she could take a sip a sudden rang was heard from the nearby phone. Hilda quickly went over to pick up as nobody was expecting a call.

"Hello?" she quietly asked

"Hilda? Is that you?" replied the revealing voice that was David

"Oh, hi David. Why exactly are you calling me?" the girl questioned

"Well me and Frida just were wondering if you wanted to do anything before you're cured tonight." David responded.

"Sure. I'll be bringing Alfur with me as he said that he has the cure almost ready."

"That's great to hear, we'll be there in a few minutes. said another voice revealing to be Frida

The other line soon disconnected, once putting the phone back Alfur seemed to have everything ready as Hilda noticed that he was in her hair already.

"Looks like we can head out now." she said to which the elf nodded in response.

A few minutes later, the two exit out of the house and begin their little walk. A few minutes were able to be spared as Frida and David didn't exactly arrive at her house yet.

"Alfur, where exactly is this cure?" Hilda asked

"Well I'd say that it isn't exactly far from here. We just have to walk for a little and we'll be there before you know it."

"I see." the girl replied

"Hilda." Two voices shouted from behind

Hilda noticed that Frida and David managed to arrive. Deciding not to question what took so long, they all decided to continue walking with Alfur leading the three to where he was working on the cure. After walking for what felt like an hour, the group made it to what appeared to be the library. However they weren't going inside as Alfur pointed the three to a nearby corner that was next to the building. In said corner, a little cauldron could be seen with a blue aura coming from the inside.

"Hold on, this is the cure?" Frida had questioned

"Why yes, it is the cure indeed." Alfur responded

The elf despite not having any hands grabbed a nearby bottle and poured the substance from the cauldron into it. When finished, he gave it a couple of shakes before putting it in a bag that he was carrying.

"The cure may be finished but you'll have to wait until sunset in order to use it. Because if you drink it now, then it won't take effect." the elf stated

Eventually, the group soon left the place but weren't sure as to what they should do given that the sun is still shining. However, they were interrupted by a short *ahem* which turned out to be a certain someone from the other night.

"I have a few questions about what happened the other day." said the voice revealing to be Trevor.

"Trevor, what are you doing here? Aren't you usually with your group of friends?" Hilda had asked.

"Usually I am, however my friends are currently busy at the moment." the boy responded.

"Should we tell him?" Frida whispered in David's ear

"Well he did say that he has some questions about what happened last night." David whispered back.

After explaining to Trevor for nearly twenty minutes of everything that has happened for the past couple of says, he seemed to have understand what exactly Hilda was going through.

"And now you're waiting for the sun to set so that you can be cured?"

"Indeed. Also you're not going to tell anyone else about this are you?" Hilda replied before asking with a look of concern.

"Not really. I was mostly the only one that was suspicious while the others weren't." Trevor replied

He would then leave the group to go somewhere else while giving them a thumbs up meaning their secret was safe with him. Eventually, the group while still unsure as to what they should soon do before they decided to just head to a nearby hill and simply rest for a while.

* **A few moments later***

Having slept for nearly two hours, no one seemed to realize that it was already the afternoon more specifically it was two in the afternoon.

"Hmm, guess we still have to wait for a while longer…" said Alfur as he began to stretch his arms.

"Well, what should we do to pass the time?" Frida asked

"Maybe we could go looking for bugs. Oh wait, more would simply get in my hair." said David

"What do you think Hilda?" Alfur had asked only to notice that she was doing something else.

When asking Hilda as to what they should do, she seemed to be interested into something else as she had begun to sniff something out which would soon involve her going into the city. Hoping that nobody else gets suspicious, her friends quickly take pursuit and hope their friend is safe.

Back in town once again, Hilda seemed to have caught some sort of smell and wouldn't seem to stop until she had found it.

"Fresh bread, get your fresh bread. Straight from the oven!" said a local baker.

He soon noticed our wandering adventurer and was unsure as to what she was doing.

"Why hello there little girl. Would you care for some bread? Only three dollars per slice."

Hilda didn't exactly respond, instead she just continued to sniff. Eventually she left while taking a slice and putting it in her mouth. What the baker had noticed was that her eyes were closed and probably didn't notice what she was doing.

"Um, little girl, you didn't pay for your-" he stated before being interrupted by Hilda growling at him before running off.

Elsewhere in town, Frida, David, and Alfur were having trouble as to where their friend could possibly be so when they asked if anyone in town knew where Hilda went, they got responses that they didn't exactly expect to hear.

"There was this girl, and she scared off the pigeons when I was simply trying to feed them." Said an old women.

"This girl caused a scratch on my house." Said an angered middle aged man.

"My Great Raven sculpture is scratched and is in ruins! Now what am I going to do!?" Said a little boy before he began to start crying.

Frida and David were starting to worry as to what Hilda could be possibly doing. With it being the last night that she'd change and revert everything back to normal, nobody seemed to expect her to act like this. So they continued their search for their cursed friend with Alfur joining them as he rested on top of Frida earlier.

After spending two more hours of searching, the three eventually found themselves within the woods before noticing Hilda on top of a hill while sitting on a rock, adding a face of sadness as well.

"Hilda? What are you doing up here?" asked Alfur who popped out of Frida's hair.

"More importantly, what happened back in town and why would you do such a thing?" Frida stated shortly after hearing the elf's question.

"I figured you guys would find me eventually. As to why I caused trouble in town, I'm not so sure. My guess is that the effects that I've had just decided to kick in and probably aren't ready to be cured. Sorry if I had you all worried." she said before putting her head down.

"Aw cheer up, we're not worried about anything. The important thing is that you're going to cure this curse and everything will be back to normal." Alfur had stated.

Hilda would soon feel her friends giving her a hug behind the back. She began to feel pleased before joining in on said hug.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up this hug but it seems that the sun might begin setting soon." David stated while pointing his finger towards the sun which alerted the others attention

His friends had taken notice and quickly began to run with David who despite having just gotten up, was doing the best he could to catch up.

After running for what felt like an eternity, they eventually made it back to Hilda's home. And in quick time to as the sun was beginning to disappear. Meanwhile inside, Johanna was sitting on the couch with Twig on her lap as both were waiting for Hilda to come back.

"Hilda, you're back. You didn't happen to have drank the cure yet did you?" she had asked once her daughter had made it inside.

"Sorry mum, we haven't done that yet." Hilda replied.

As Alfur was taking the cure out of his bag and giving it to Hilda, a sudden slap caused her to let it slip out of her hands. Thankfully, Twig managed to grab it in time before it collapsed onto the ground. Turning to see who caused the slap, it revealed to be the Twin Tailed Marra from yesterday and she wasn't exactly pleased.

"You know you can't escape a Marra that easily you know." she said as a smug began to form.

"Uh oh." Said Hilda before she was pushed into the wall.

"Hey, you can't do that to my daughter." Johanna said in anger.

The Marra ignored the mother's response and did the same thing but placing her next to the blue haired girl. Frida and David weren't exactly able to do anything as they were pushed into the wall as well.

"Now give me exactly one good reason why I shouldn't be haunting you in your dreams tonight." she said as her eyes began to glow green.

"Look, our friend here needed a piece of coal for something and we weren't sure how we were going to get it without getting your attention." David explained, while worried that she'd do something to him

"What kind of thing? Was it that transformed state that my group noticed yesterday?"

"Yes actually. If you couldn't notice, I need it for a cure to this curse that I received a few days ago." said Hilda who began to notice that the moon was beginning to rise.

After changing in a field of purple smoke, Hilda was now stuck in her deerfox state.

"And now that me and my friends were able to make a cure, we have until midnight to drink the cure or else I'm stuck like this forever. That's why you shouldn't be haunting me or David here in our dreams tonight." The transformed girl had explained.

The Marra began to wonder as to what exactly she should do. However that thought would soon be thought of as she would let go of everyone, allowing them to get back up.

"Alright kid, you can drink that cure of yours. But don't think I'll haunt your friend here again. I've done it to you and him and I don't mind doing it again." She said before disappearing in a green puff of smoke while leaving a short cackle for a few seconds.

With everyone getting back up, Alfur noticed that the clock was almost a few minutes before midnight meaning that Hilda didn't have much time left.

"Hilda! It's almost midnight, you better drink the cure now before it's too late." he warned.

Hilda, having the cure in hand popped it open and swallowed it whole. Her body instantly became covered in blue smoke and after a sudden flash of light which covered the entire house, her mother and friends noticed that she was now back to her original state with the bite mark from before now gone.

"The curse has been cured." the girl said triumphantly.

Hilda soon found herself bombarded with hugs as her friends and mother had all surrounded her. The only one that wasn't there was Twig as she seemed to notice that he was looking down with a sad look.

"Hey boy, there's no reason to be sad. Even if I can't hear you speak anymore, you're still the same Twig that I know." She said attempting to cheer up the deerfox.

Twig, having recovered from feeling saddened went up to his owner and licked her on the cheek meaning that he was alright with this. However, as Hilda was getting back up, Alfur had something to share.

"Uh Hilda?" he whispered in her ear

"Yes Alfur?" Hilda whispered back

"Look." he whispered once again pointing towards something that his friend hasn't seen.

The elf seemed to have been pointing towards what seemed to be a blue like spirit. Upon closer inspection, Hilda noticed that this spirit was actually the deerfox version of herself. She wasn't exactly sure as to why this was happening.

"Hi Hilda." said the spirit

"Oh, it's my transformed self. How exactly did this happen because I thought once I took the cure, wouldn't everything go back to normal?" she asked with a confused look.

"Well, let me explain. When you took the cure, I, your transformed and cursed state, had begun to exit out of your body. If you recall, this curse was caused by both Twig biting your arm and the Saffrander. My form that you're seeing, had taken the effects left by the flower, mixed with Twig's bite, as well as the blue liquid from the cure that you and your friends created. Now that you're cured, I have no purpose in this world and I shall be heading to the spirit realm." the spirit stated

"I see, but will you and I be able to speak to one another?" Hilda had questioned

"Oh don't worry, we can still speak to each other. Just up in here." the Deerfox Hilda spirit stated by pointing to her head or meaning within her mind.

"Hmm, that makes sense." she said in response

"Now, I must get going. Until we speak once again Hilda." said the spirit

"Until we speak again." Hilda replied back while waving a goodbye.

With the transformed spirit flying towards the sky, it would soon disappear with a blue firework meaning that everything truly has returned back to normal. However, as Hilda and her friends and mother decided to rest for the night, someone else seemed to be watching from the distance inside of the town's library.

"The curse has been cured." said the voice revealing to be the town's librarian.

"But now, a new adventure approaches. One that may involve something else." the women had stated before heading back inside the building.

But while inside, within the corner lied a dusty, and dirty looking mirror. And the mirror itself, shined a flash of light before suddenly disappearing. And then, the lights turned off.

 **Hey everyone, it's Jt. Hope you enjoyed reading Hilda and the Deerfox Curse, I certainly had a fun time working on it. Though, this series of Hilda stories isn't exactly over just yet. Though I wonder what that ending might've meant. Hmm...**


End file.
